A Salvo
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Ela precisava ser rápida ou o perderia para sempre. Em sua mente só havia uma frase: — Por favor, viva! E ela lutaria para salvá-lo, sempre. Querem saber quem ela é? Leia e descubra.


**Nome:** A Salvo.

**Autora:** Sheyla snape

**Beta:** FerPotter

**Resumo:** Ela precisava ser rápida ou o perderia para sempre. Em sua mente só havia uma frase: — Por favor, viva! E ela lutaria para salvá-lo, sempre. Querem saber quem ela é? Leia e descubra.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertece, apenas peguei alguns personagens emprestados. O resto já sabem, é tudo da JK.

**Nota:** Esta fic foi um presente de aniversário para minha grande amiga FerPorcel, mas só agora vem a publico. Mais uma vez Feliz Aniversário, Fer!

* * *

Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas que precisava ser rápida... muito rápida.

Lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em turvar seus olhos, ela tratou de colocá-lo sobre a cama. Encontrá-lo deitado no chão empoeirado, sangrando muito, não era exatamente o quadro que ela esperava ver. Aparentemente, ele usou suas últimas forças para aparatar alí e mal teve tempo de chegar até a cama.

Rapidamente, começou a trabalhar, estancando de qualquer jeito o sangue na garganta dele com um pedaço de tecido branco que conjurou.

_"Você precisa sobreviver, por favor, lute! Viva!"_

Sentiu o sangramento diminuir. Rezou para que fosse uma resposta aos seus esforços e não pela perda excessiva de sangue. Imediatamente, começou a procurar em seus vidros...

_"Onde está? Onde?..."_

Depois de alguns segundos procurando, que lhe pareceram longos demais, em meio à bolsa, ela o encontrou. Trêmula, inclinou o frasco azulado entre os lábios dele.

_"Beba... por favor, beba!"_

Depois de sorvido o líquido, só havia uma coisa a fazer: esperar.

Então ela esperou... um dia inteiro até que ele demonstrasse algum sinal de vida diferente do leve subir e descer da respiração, fraca demais na opinião dela. Então, finalmente ele se moveu.

Um pequeno movimento seguido de um gemido rouco e cansado a despertou. Quase que imediatamente, ela estava ao lado dele na cama, observando preocupada as mudanças na fisionomia dele. O rosto comprido e de pele muito branca e marcada pela sombra de uma barba por fazer mudava tão rapidamente de uma expressão para outra, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu identificar algumas.

Dor, cansaço, alivio, confusão... até que, finalmente, ele pareceu decidir-se e abriu os olhos para encará-la com nada menos que surpresa.

Lentamente, ele abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe algo; provavelmente sobre como fora parar ali, ou o que _ela_ pensava estar fazendo, mas foi interrompido antes de emitir qualquer som.

— Não fale. A hemorragia está apenas controlada, mas pode voltar a sangrar com o esforço. E eu... eu não sei ao certo se suas cordas vocais foram atingidas. Então... tente ficar quieto, sim?

Ele apenas a encarou, os olhos negros analisando, intensos como sempre. Ela continuou a falar:

— Não se preocupe, Severo, ninguém sabe que está aqui... muito menos que está vivo. Transfigurei um corpo de um Comensal e o deixei na Casa dos Gritos. Ninguém virá atrás de você.

A típica sobrancelha esquerda se ergueu, questionando-a, mas não ouve resposta. A jovem mulher simplesmente se levantou da lateral da cama e caminhou até a pequena mesa que conjurou próximo a eles. Nela haviam vários frascos coloridos de poções, uma jarra de porcelana com água e ataduras.

Rapidamente, ela pegou dois pequenos frascos, um rosa e outro vermelho vivo. Ao se virar para ele, sorriu divertida ao constatar o olhar dele, nitidamente desafiando-a a forçá-lo a beber o que quer que ela tivesse nas mãos.

— Poção para reanimar — ela ergueu o frasco rosa —, e poção para repor sangue. — Mostrou o outro frasco. — Não se preocupe, são todas do seu estoque. Se estiverem erradas, já sabe a qual Mestre de Poções deve procurar. — Sorrindo, ela os destampou e inclinou-se sobre ele.

Relutante, ele as tomou, sentindo imediatamente o efeito revigorar um pouco suas forças. Fechou os olhos apreciando o pequeno alívio, sua cabeça não mais latejava reagindo ao veneno da cobra. Ele não queria admitir, mas estava grato por ter alguém ali com ele.

— Agora descanse. — Ela quebrou o silêncio numa voz calma. — Não encontrei nenhuma poção para restaurar completamente seus ferimentos. Acho que terei que preparar uma então... — Ela olhou para ele, sabendo que o tremor que viu em seu corpo não era por seu estado. — Não se preocupe, Severo, não vou tocar em nada além do estritamente necessário. Quando se recuperar, encontrará seu laboratório exatamente como o deixou. — Sorriu ao vê-lo crispar os lábios, raivoso. — Vejo que seu 'bom humor' está voltando ao normal. Descanse, eu volto logo.

Por mais que ele quisesse contrariá-la, não podia, e em pouco tempo caiu no sono, exausto.

OooooOooooO

Já era dia novamente, o sol entrava preguiçoso pela janela do quarto. A noite não fora fácil; a febre que o acometeu quase não fora controlada. Certamente, havia veneno da cobra no sangue dele, e a duras penas, ela conseguiu controlar sua temperatura com poções e o bom e velho pano umedecido em água fria. Ele ainda suava, mas não estava mais febril.

Durante a noite, um feitiço de diagnóstico a fez ver a extensão dos ferimentos dele. Felizmente não havia dano às cordas vocais, e a maior preocupação deveria ser a hemorragia que teimava em voltar. Passara horas no laboratório para produzir uma poção restauradora. Esperava que desse certo, mas ainda haveria necessidade de uma outra poção. Ao menos a hemorragia estava controlada.

Arrumava alguns pertences sobre a mesinha quanto o ruído da cama chamou sua atenção.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco. Como se sente esta manhã? — Ele gruniu uma resposta. Ela sorriu. — Vejo que está bem melhor, mas não force sua garganta. Tenho algo aqui para você.

Movendo-se pelo quarto, ela pegou uma bandeja. — Ainda está quente e você precisa se alimentar. Não se preocupe, meus dotes culinários melhoraram bastante desde aquele dia.

O olhar fulminante dele a divertiu mais que intimidou.

— Não se atreva a dizer que não vai comer! — ela disse ao perceber que ele não havia esboçado qualquer intenção de se mover. — Levei muito tempo para conseguir algo passável naquilo que você chama de cozinha, portanto, trate de se mexer!

Com um resmungo baixo, ele apenas apoiou os cotovelos na cama e puxou o próprio corpo para cima. Segundos depois, ele estava com uma bandeja sobre ele e encarando um belo prato de sopa fumegante. Sem cerimônia, ele olhou desconfiado do prato para ela e franziu o cenho.

— Não aceito recusas!

Vendo que não lhe restavam alternativas, ele apenas pegou a colher e provou o conteúdo. Parou um momento, talvez para deixá-la tensa e apreciar o quanto ela retorcia as mãos a espera da opinião dele.

A resposta veio, num simples levantar de sobrancelha ao encará-la.

— Não. Eu não esqueci! — Ela sorriu divertida. — Quem mais gosta de queijo rockfort numa canja de galinha? Agora, coma tudo antes que esfrie. Vou verificar o andamento da poção. — Saiu do quarto.

Snape apenas esboçou um meio sorriso e começou a comer. Ela não precisava saber, mas a sopa estava realmente boa e ele completamente faminto.

OooooOOoooOO

No laboratório, ela já preparava o último estagio da poção para ajudar no processo de cicatrização dele, bastava acrescentar um punhado de raízes secas e esperar ferver por mais cinco minutos. Distraída, ela não percebeu que alguém descia as escadas até o porão e se assustou ao ouvir o rangido no degrau logo atrás dela.

— AH! — O grito escapou dela. – Quer me matar de susto? — Ele sorriu verdadeiramente divertido com a reação dela. — Você acha isso engraçado? Poderia ter nos matado, sabia?

Snape ficou sério de repente.

— Jamais faria algo que colocasse você em perigo... — A voz dele era menos que um sussurro rouco. Lentamente, ele tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos e traçou-lhe o contorno delicado. Ela fechou os olhos.

— Pensei que... Por Merlin, Sev, eu tive tanto medo que você não... — Se a voz dela embargou pelo receio de completar tal pensamento, ou simplesmente pelo toque gentil do polegar dele em seus lábios, ela não sabia.

Eles estavam próximos... até demais para segurança de qualquer amizade, ainda mais a deles...

Principalmente a deles!

Sentir aquele toque morno, o hálito quente dela no seu rosto... Ver aqueles lábios avermelhando tremendo por sua causa o fez sentir-se cheio de um carinho que não sentia há muito tempo.

Lentamente, ele se inclinou, encostando sua boca na dela, dando tempo para que recuasse, para dizer-lhe que aquilo não era certo, mas ela não recuou... Apenas ficou quieta ali, por segundos que pareceram séculos, até que seus lábios se moveram, procurando os dele, tateando em busca de mais daquele toque tenro e quente, que se tornou mais impetuoso quando suas bocas se abriram, quando o controle foi se perdendo a cada nova sensação.

Eles não existiam em separado, eram um até que o feitiço de aviso no caldeirão atrás deles se fez ouvir e eles se separaram.

Snape mantinha o rosto dela preso entre suas mãos quando sussurrou; a voz ainda arrastada e rouca.

— Obrigado por salvar a minha vida, Fernanda.

* * *

**NA:** Bem, acho que isso prova o quão 'amigos' esses dois são, certo? rsrs... FER minha linda, amada, idolatrada e salve, salve amiga!!!! Meus PARABENS pelo niver!! MUITAS felicidades pra você, não só no dia de hoje, mas em toda sua vida!

Muita saúde, paz e sucesso. Você é daquelas pessoas únicas que agente encontra e marcam nossas vidas para sempre. Espero sinceramente que essa nossa amizade, mesmo distante, possa durar muitos anos!!!

Sim, isso quer dizer que no que depender de mim você não fica livre dessa pessoinha que vos fala tão cedo!! KKKK!!!

Xeru LINDA!!

Te amo muito mesmo!!

Beijos

Shey =**


End file.
